Dear Master
by Alsheon
Summary: The god-tier Glory's pros are mysteriously invited into a building for various reasons. They didn't even aware of the others got invited. Now, they're facing a huge crisis where they all had to find out what's this all about. "We're locked!" "what should we do?". Glory... Might be their only answer... "And you called yourselves pro gamers?"
1. Locked?

**three days... Three days without Wi-Fi I was this close to go mad and scream out murder. But I made it back, finally! Yay! And three days void of internet I was surprised if not shocked at hom many reviews I got in my previous stories, like Whoah!**

 **(Fi: You guys are that desperate? | Me: *shoves her aside* be nice Fi!)**

 **Thank you very much for the support! I was sooo giddy about it. And btw one person asked I should made up my mind on whose to ship with Ye Xiu... I had say...**

 **I can't...**

 **I can't when there are so many guys -scratch that- _handsome guys_ around him as rivals and opponents, right queens?**

 **(Mai: don't drag us into this! | Darrie: Such besmirchment of my name! | Fi: Booooo!)**

 **And just like what my philoshophy side once said (Thun: You don't have philoshophy side! What a lie!)**

 **Ehem! " _It's the Main Characters' destiny, to be paired with anyone, everyone, who was attractive or cute... Never mind even with just very slight interraction. Because hey! You're a main character, it's just go down that way."_**

 **And there's another one asking on how many story do I plan to make? My dear, it's all come back to my Right-side brain (Nat: That's filled with tons of trashes, I don't even wanna go there | Nirina: but she has some beautiful watterfalls and scenery there filled with rainbows and unicorn | Thea: Why is she applying for Pharmacy again?).**

 **Idk how many fanfics I would make. I had no plan for that! Heck I can't even plan on what will I do in the next morning without forgetting it in the next half an hour! Just like this morning my friend was like:**

 **Friend: Morning Als~**

 **Me: *Singing my way in* My heart~... Morning A! (The written name is just an alias)**

 **Me again: Do we have any homework for today? *prancing to the front of class and opening two windows bcz me being an awesome I am, was always one of the first to come***

 **Friend: hmmm nope! *playing with her phone* btw, had you study yet?**

 **Me: huh? No, what for?**

 **Friend: what? *pausing in typing on her phone* _what for?_ we're having test today! What for? Why did you sound like an innocent saint!?**

 **Me: *pauses* what!? Test!? What test?**

 **Friend: Pharma Chemistry.**

 **Me: Noooooo! *goes to my bag and start to brainstorming***

 **Anyway, tomorrow is sunday and I'm free at last yay!**

* * *

Dear Master

Pairings: Undecided. (Surprising isn't it? *smirk*)

Tags: Pro players, not _that_ kind of player oh you~, converence, fake converence, trap, drama, Huang Shaotian is here ofc there would be drama, Hysteria, Gaming converence, almost all godly-lvl chara?, could be confusing.

Disclaimer: TKA is not mine. There.

Warning: Giggly author, mood swing author, closed up space, mild bondage (none too serious, I guaranteed)

Real Warning: Grammar might be challenging

Dear Master

* * *

Dear Master

Yu Wenzhou kept his pleasant smile even though he was deeply surprised as he spotted other big team's aces and captains are here. His over alert and deductive mind is running like a train wondering why are they here.

"Woah! So many god-tier pros here! Just what will we do?" Huang Shaotian exclaimed from Yu Wenzhou's side. The Sword Saint grinned excitedly and approach the others like an old friend.

"Good afternoon" Wang Jiexi greeted and offers a nod of acknowledgement, his uneven eyes are scanning the whole atmosphere as in judging. The others could only numbly responded.

"Even Blue Rain's ace and captain? Just, how could every gods are here?" Zhang Xinjie asked in confusion. He was originally here to accompany Han Wenqing and sent him off but decide to lingering by after seeing so many pros here.

"Suspicious." Han Wenqing narrowed his eyes in distrust.

*creek* Another person entered the room and looked around bewilderedly, "Why are there so many veterans!? I was told it's an event for promising young gamers!" Sun Xiang cried out indignantly. Don't tell him these over twenties veterans are _young gamers!?_

Tang Hao stepped up from the wall he's leaning on, "I was too," he nodded in admittance.

Chu Yunxiu tapped her fingers against the table surface before stood up and excused herself out of the room for a second, only to enter again after several seconds.

"Wait, what the hell? This is certainly not the wrong room. I thought it was Glory's female pros' beauty converence?" Chu Yunxiu questioned disbelievingly. At first she was unsure on why there are male pros entering the huge converence room but dismissed it, but so far none female entered here...

"I also want to ask something... Weren't this Ghosblades seminar? I was told I'm a special guest!" Li Xuan cried out bewilderedly.

" _We_ were told _we are_ the special guests" Wu Yuce sighed at his captain, "But Li Xuan is right..."

"Told' it was a dirty players playing demo..." Fang Rui admitted with a shrug. Everyone blankly stared.

Upon receiving a slightly disdaining stares from everyone Fang Rui scratched his head, "Well, you know me," Fang Rui grinned sheepishly. "And I was told there would be some souvenir..."

*Slam!* The Door once again thrown open in excitement. "Surprise! I came girls!... Err eh? Uh oh, wait..." Su Mucheng awkwardly exitted the room, took one glance at the converence room's name and come back inside looking confused as hell.

"Uh... I take this is not a beauty converence?" Su Mucheng asked awkwardly.

"MuMu!" Chu Yunxiu exclaimed happily and tackled her in sisterly hug.

"YunYun!" Su Mucheng responded happily. The two girls happily greeted each others all flower and sunshine.

"So... I take it there's no beauty converence?" Su Mucheng inquired to her best friend.

"Don't know..." Chu Yunxiu pouted. She's so disappointed, she was so expecting the converence.

Zhang Jiale soon entered and smiled brightly, "Hey everyone, long time no see!" he greeted everyone.

"Alright, he's also certainly not a ghostblade player..." Li Xuan mumbled depressedly after he saw Zhang Jiale through the door.

"Hi Old Zhang! Hi to me! Hi everybody!" Huang Shaotian responded happily.

"Anyway, what's with Beauty converence and Ghostblade seminar? Weren't this Glory players reunion?" Xiao Shiqin as one who were careful about things. Reopened the discussion with his card.

"... Reunion? I was invited for Witch converence..." Wang Jiexi admitted. Originally he was to bring his dear super shy successor along intending to crack his shell even for a little but Gao Yingjie turned out to be sick today and can't leave his bed... Well, acceptance letter had been sent in response and Wang Jiexi couldn't just not come.

Everyone looked at Wang Jiexi incredulously, "And you just mention it now?!" Wu Yuce voiced out disbelievingly.

"I found that waiting for the answer to reveal itself would be much better rather than gossiping it off..." Wang Jiexi responded.

"F*ck!" Wu Yuce cursed.

"Funny, with everyone here is certainly not witch aside for you... But, weren't this a reunion?" Zhang Jiale suddenly joined the conversation. As the newcomer he of course doesn't want to be left behind in gossip.

Zhang Xinjie stepped closer and whispered something to Han Wenqing whose frown become even darker. Yu Wenzhou calmly assessing the situation while the others could only standing around waiting for an answer.

An awkward silence followed.

"This isn't... A modelling session?" the one who broke the silence is surprisingly Zhou Zekai who asked relucantly whilst fiddling with his sleeves. He was forced into a modelling session alone and this question has nagging his mind since two hours ago after he entered and instead finding the expected crew for modelling session he found some other Glory's pros.

"... What? Which godly brand that dared to pay _this_ many pros for modelling!?" Tang Hao exclaimed.

"I _hope_ some godly brand is that generous..." Chu Yunxiu murmured whilst looking to the fair-looking male players around her... Sigh, why hadn't any brand thinking about making an ambigous promotion with these hot players?

"Wait, why does everyone is invited for various reasons? I was invited for Guiding Newbies seminar while Huang Shaotian was invited for a meet and greet. We found out they were on the same building but... This?" Yu Wenzhou knitted his brows as he readjusted his sling bag.

Everyone fell silent and staring at Yu Wenzhou blankly.

"Oh my god... Another different excuse? Seriously? Just how many activities that will be held here?" Fang Rui asked incredulously.

"No, I don't think that's the point..." Zhang Xinjie slowly said.

"Various invations to Glory's top tier pros all coincidentally in the same day and same time," Han Wenqing coldly stated.

Everyone soon drowned in pregnant silent, quietly digesting Han Wenqing's word...

"Oh My God! We're in for a genocide! Everyone take a cover! Run! We have to stay alive!" Huang Shaotian broke the silence with panicked yells.

"Could you please calm down? Don't let your imagination get the best of you." Wang Jiexi disdained.

"But Huang Shao's right! This is suspicious!" Li Xuan agreed.

"Let's see..." Xiao Shiqin stepped up. "Three days?" he asked vaguely and everyone nodded numbly.

"Three days stay..." Zhang Xinjie confirmed. While glancing at Han Wenqing.

Everyone inhaled a cold breath as they switchingly stared at both Master Tactician before slowly confirming them.

"Three days stay..."

"Did... Didn't this building feels rather empty?... Aside for the expressionless receptionist?" Yu Wenzhou, as another Master Tactician, put his own two cents. Now, Everyone blanched white. No matter even if it's the strictly scary Han Wenqing or the soft Chu Yunxiu.

*Whoosh* *Bam* Huang Shaotian dropped his sling bag and run out fastly slamming the door open in his haste. The others only motionlessly stood there still too caught up with the facts shoved onto their face.

"AAARRRRGGGHHHH!" An ear piercing scream resounded and everyone quickly rushed out in frantic. Shoving each other while running downstairs is also done.

"Shaotian!" Yu Wenzhou shouted out. Ever so panic. They had just become a champion once dammit!.

"Is he die!?" Wu Yuce asked from behind.

"Who died!?" Su Mucheng freaked out.

"No one dammit!" Huang Shaotian yelled indignantly.

"The hell about that scream earlier then?" Han Wenqing grumbled as he casually strode forward, behind him is a horde of males running out of breath.

"The f*cking receptionist is gone! And the main enterance is tightly locked! Thick iron doors and all!" Huang Shaotian pointed in panic.

"We're frickin locked up here and left to death!" Huang Shaotian is freaking out and it's saying something from a pro like him who had a trained state of mind to always stays calm through everything.

"Quick! Emergency number!" Xiao Shiqin yelled as he felt around his jacket and jeans. Zhang Xinjie also do that before his face soured.

"Curses, my phone is given to the receptionist for security reasons..." Zhang Xinjie groaned.

"Mine too..." Xiao Shiqin breathed out shakily and looked around, everyone also shooks their head negatively. Their phones are also given to the receptionist for security reasons...

"What should we do!?" Huang Shaotian broke down dramatically.

"We're dead! WE'RE DEEEAAADDD!" Chu Yunxiu who was famous to break under pressure immadiately cried out in despair.

"YunYun, calm down!" Su Mucheng tried to calm her bestfriend down.

"We'll dieee, MuMu! We're the only girls here! Who knows what these sexually deprived guys would do to ussss?!" Chu Yunxiu is hysterical. Every men had some decency to look offended at Chu Yunxiu's claim.

"No one will do anything!" Li Xuan deffended their manly prides.

"Who are you calling sexually deprived!?" Sun Xiang protested indignantly.

"Oh please, male gamers are mostly single. _You guys are mostly single!_ " Chu Yunxiu hiccuped and accussed.

Everyone bitted their lips, no one could refute.

Glory ruined their lives.

"Wait... Weren't the converence room have computers? Maybe we could use them?" Wang Jiexi suggested.

"Oh Right!" Everyone run back to the original hallroom where several computers are lined to the side.

Han Wenqing rushed to one computer and turn it on... None, it's not turning on. Everyone regretted to be woke up this morning. If only they didn't wake up they wouldn't be in this situation.

"Try everything! Try everything! Try everything! Try everything! Try everything! Try everything!" Huang Shaotian brushed past and tried several computers before turned depressed.

"Does this place truly don't have a window?" Huang Shaotian murmured gloomily. If there's one he will jumps seriously.

"Figures..." Zhang Xinjie mumbled.

"I wonder if this building is gonna be bombed..." Fang Rui blankly stated out loud.

"Knock on the wood! Fang Rui don't curse yourself like that!" Zhang Jiale scolded.

"Well, I mean... I saw it a lot in some movies..." Fang Rui gestured.

"This isn't some movie!" Su Mucheng impatiently cutted off.

"But, if we have bomb it might be possible to get out." Wu Yuce offered.

"Yuce, I'm disappointed on you. If there's a bomb let alone get out of this place, we might even get out of this world as ghosts! I might be a ghostblade player but I'm not desiring to be a ghost anytime soon!" Li Xuan scolded agitatedly.

"Can you all shut up?" Han Wenqing coldly ordered.

*THUD* everyone jumped in frights.

*Thud* *thud* *Bang* *bang* loud banging sounds resounded alerting everyone.

"What the hell is that!?" Sun Xiang stepped back.

*THUD!*

"Whatever is that, it's probably dangerous!" Zhang Jiale shuddered.

*thud* *thud* they strained their ears.

"I- I think it's from there," Chu Yunxiu pointed shakily to a corner where a big cabinet and several stage tools are kept. Everyone snapped their attention to the big cabinet.

"We should look into that..." Li Xuan hesitantly suggested.

"Don't! It's a trap!" Huang Shaotian exclaimed fearfully while others nodded. As gamers they're terribly careful about things such a trap, especially this is reality.

"But, It could be a clue..." Yu Wenzhou knitted his brows.

"Xinjie...?" Han Wenqing asked for his vice captain's opinion. Zhang Xinjie shooks his head relucantly.

No one dared to make a move until Tang Hao sighed loudly in annoyance.

"This is ridiculous." Tang Hao spat out and fearlessly approached the lean cabinet.

"No! You'll get eaten!" Huang Shaotian is hysteric.

"Little Tang, you're still young!" Zhang Jiale tried to reason. No matter what Tang Hao used to be his junior, there's no way he'd let his junior gone just like that.

"Don't call me little Tang, ugh!" Tang Hao proceed to ignore Blue Rain's ace and his senior then inspected the cabinet from a mere one foot range. His hand went to the cabinet's door handles and pulled it. Surprisingly the cabinet is rather hard to open.

"Aaaah! Aarrgghhh!" Chu Yunxiu is already hysterical from the back of crowd (ladies' safety is a priority) while Su Mucheng is twitching nervously.

Tang Hao rolled his eyes and pulled harder. After several tugs he finally had enough and pulled as hard as he could.

*Bang!* the door snapped open and something... Or rather- _someone_ fell onto Tang Hao sending both to them to the ground.

"HE'S INFECTED! OH MY GOD, HE'S INFECTED ISN'T HE!? OH GOOOODDD HELP US! REST IN PEACE HAOHAO!" Huang Shaotian screamed and the others tensed. Several even cried in dismay.

"What the hell?" Tang Hao pushed the figure off of him but stopped when he notices the man is tightly bounded, hands on his back, ankles, arms torso is bounded. He's also gagged. Tang Hao's eyes met hazy grayish dark eyes. Contrary to the expectation of him being an ugly zombie, the stranger is unusually attractive.

The stranger's unfocused eyes narrowed, his brows knitted and he whines painfully. Tang Hao's still holding his shoulders and he took another moment to look at the stranger.

Wait,...

Tang Hao's eyes went wide as he took in the stranger's feature, "YE QIU!?" Tang Hao shouted in shock and disbelief.

Everyone is startled senseless at the shout (some flinched), before Su Mucheng recovered and rushed to Tang Hao's side. She take one look and immadiately could determine it.

"YE QIU!" Su Mucheng cried out confirming it for others. Everyone rushed to their side immadiately and gasped over Ye Xiu's condition.

Messy, out of breath, tightly bounded, gagged, flushed and half lidded eyes (their traitorous dirty part of mind actually appreciate the image.)

"Old Yeeee! Who had done this to you!?" Huang Shaotian exclaimed angrily whilst Yu Wenzhou kneeled before Ye Xiu and carefully unleashed the gag. Han Wenqing went to Ye Xiu's behind and work on the tight bound around Ye Xiu's torso and arms. While Su Mucheng's dainty hands are working on the bounds on Ye Xiu's feet.

Finally released, Ye Xiu stayed in his position almost lifelessly. He coughed and make gagging voices for a while before shooks himself with a shudder and looked up toward the rest.

"Ye, how could you be inside there?" Han Wenqing asked solemnly.

"I don't know," Ye Xiu shooks his head. "I was just out in the night buying a cigarette brand that I like... But then someone covered my mouth and nose, then everything went black!" Ye Xiu explained.

"That's a crime..." Wang Jiexi narrowed his uneven eyes.

"Ye Qiu, are you okay?" Su Mucheng worriedly inquired as she place her hand on the man's shoulder. Ye Xiu grasped her arms gesturing to help him to stood up. Su Mucheng complied and help him up.

"This is baffling. Glory's high-tier pros are trapped here. And even Ye Qiu, a grown man, was kidnapped and stored inside a cabinet?" Yang Cong said.

At this moment Ye Xiu began tracing his whole pockets, even wandering his hands around and panicked, "No!"

"What?!" Sun Xiang startled and the tension began to thicken again.

"My cigarettes! My untouched pack of cigarettes!" Ye Xiu panicked. Everyone paused and gave him a blank stares.

"You startled us just for a pack of cigarettes?!" Chu Yunxiu disdained.

" _Just?_ What are you talking about Yunxiu!? It's my newest beloved _wife_ " Ye Xiu protested indigantly, recalling the short but sweet time he shared with that _untouched_ pack of cigarettes. Carefully chosing it from many, put it on the counter and paid for it, walking home with it while trying to kept it safe from the night's cold breeze.

 _"wife?_ Ye, You're _addicted_." Wu Yuce commented.

"Shut up! It was still a _virgin_ (untouched)! I hadn't even got a taste!" Ye Xiu broke down depressedly.

"My 200 yuan!*" tears streamed down Ye Xiu's cheeks, it was an expensive brand too!

Everyone sweatdropped, trust Ye Xiu to be hysteric in that one thing.

"We don't have a time for a pack of cigarettes..we're in deadly crisis right now." Han Wenqing firmly declared.

"That's right! Old Ye, we're currently trapped with no way out of here!" Huang Shaotian solemnly informed.

"Trapped?" Ye Xiu perked up from his depression.

They filled in the details of their situation to the poor man who had just lost his _'virgin wife'_.

Ye Xiu blankly stared at them with his usual bored face that shouts out mockery. Then he directed his gaze to the computers. Ye Xiu slowly approached the computers followed by other and supported by Su Mucheng.

Ye Xiu checked the wires, he looked around and rounded the computer area straight to one computer. He bent down and pressed the On/Off butto to turn it on... And it's starting!

Zhou Zekai gasped, "Magic!".

"How!?" Fang Rui asked incredulously.

"It's on! How could it's on!?" Huang Shaotian's jaw dropped.

Ye Xiu threw them all a disdaining glance "It's the server computer, the computers can't start without the server being on" Ye Xiu explained.

Everyone's mouth formed an 'O' shape stupidly like a fish. They were too panic to have some common sense.

"And you called yourselves pro gamers, without even knowing this simple thing?" Ye Xiu disdained.

"We were forgot okay!?" Zhang Xinjie double facepalmed in shame, he feels so stupid.

Ye Xiu rolled his eyes and focused on the screen, ".. Eh...?" his eyes confusedly stared at the empty desktop.

"What's wrong?" Yu Wenzhou shifted and leaned in to look past Ye Xiu's shoulder.

"Ehem!" Wang Jiexi cleared his throat giving a judmental stares to Yu Wenzhou with his uneven eyes. Yu Wenzhou could only smiles bitterly, trust Wang Jiexi to pick up the slightest suggestive movement.

Ye Xiu clicked around repeatedly checking everything, "There's only Glory in this computer. There's no other things, even the most basic browser is absent... How could this possible?" Ye Xiu knitted his brows.

"Do we have Wi-fi?" Xiao Shiqin asked from Ye Xiu's other side.

"We have," Ye Xiu nodded.

"Then, that's no problem! We can always ask from inside the game. Even one sentence said by a god-level account would be a hot topic." Xiao Shiqin clapped. "I brought my account card..."

Everyone also nodded, "Here, use mine!" Huang Shaotian volunteered. "Use mine instead, more believable" Li Xuan said.

Ye Xiu hummed and frowned thoughtfully. He reached into his pocket and pulled out an account card, Ye Xiu twirled the card in his hand. "I felt this earlier. My Lord Grim's account card. But I was sure I left my account card somewhere in the training room inside my locker." Ye Xiu stated while showing his account card to others.

"Maybe, you're just being forgetful." Zhang Jiale said uneasily. He don't like misteries.

"Hmm, let's check it out." Ye Xiu inserted the card to Glory's device and waited. Everything went normally until it's loading on the main page... With blank screen.

"What? Why is it so long!?" Huang Shaotian complained impatiently and went to another computer, starting it on and logging into his Troubling Rain account.

"Everyone, let's also try it. The more the better" Su Mucheng suggested and went to another computer. They all brought their account cards with them for various reasons so they also began to chose a computer and inserted their account card to log in.

But everyone also met the same problem... Blank screen, loading...

"Seriously, is it a glitched version or something!?" Tang Hao complained.

"Ah! It's working!" Ye Xiu smiled delightfully. His screen gradually become piercing white and Ye Xiu tilted his head with furrowed eyebrows in bewilderment.

 _"Reality is our departement :) , Will you be a good Master?" _a sentence appeared on the screen. What's going on?

A piercing crashing sound resounded and everyone covers their ears before the entire converence room engulfed in blinding bright light courtesy of Ye Xiu's screen. No one knew a computer screen could produce light _this_ bright.

"Woah!" Everyone shielded their eyes immadiately afraid to be blinded.

 ***SNAP!***

 ***CRASSSHHHH!***

"Arghh!"

A loud crashing and Ye Xiu's shout resounded nerving everyone.

 ***Snap***

The bright light slowly dimmed as a loud snapping sound was heard.

"Master!"

Everyone's eyes snapped open as they heard Ye Xiu's voice. Confusion clouding their minds. Who could be Ye Xiu called 'Master'? They directed their eyes to the source of voice and slowly (or instantly) their jaws dropping.

The sight that welcome them is out of everyone's expectation.

There, on the floor beside a chair that's laying abusedly was two figures of males. One of them is obviously Ye Xiu with his back flat on the floor having a downright shocked and bewildered expression on his face.

While on top Ye Xiu, another man is hovering with two hands on either side of Ye Xiu's head. Such a provocating position to the man everyone wanted to tap! But no one found the time to be jealous as they looked at the stranger's familiar appearance.

Brown hair, long red scarf, disgusting mix of clothes, that _very_ familiar umbrella.

It's not an exaggeration to say that they couldn't believe their eyes... Some started to rub their eyes disbelievingly while the rest unblinkingly stared, seeming to be relucant to even miss a sec.

"LORD GRIM!?" Ye Xiu yelled incredulously in shock, looking like ready to faint at any seconds now.

On top of him, Lord Grim smiled affectionately, "Yes, Master." a voice very similiar to Ye Xiu's own exitted Lord Grim's lips.

Huang Shaotian's butt hit he floor whilst others shooted onto their feet real quick. They could only stared.

No word could be formed from their throats.

They haven't even gotten over their shock before their computers emitted similiar bright light like earlier thus' once again blinding them all.

* * *

 **Yeah, I'm evil that way.**

 **And YESSSS BABY! A multi chapters fics! I bet you all are surprised aren't cha'!?**

 **And yes, Mild Bondage was referring to Ye Xiu's starting situation (Fi: When I was already so expectant... Sigh...)**

 **If you're asking why Ye Xiu is the only one who got into that situation. It will be explained in latter chapters.**

 *** I don't know chinese's currency. But it was somewhere around $27 USD... If I remembered right.**

 **Give me your thoughts! Reviews always fired me up! (Fi: Fire Up!)**


	2. The avatars

**Alright... So Allusive Ryder asked me about Dear Master's next update... That question stumped me, because seriously the next chapter is in a revision step... I have to mend and repair and many things.**

 **Truth be told I was actually planning to update my HuangYe fic but... I resolved I should just update this...**

 **Huang Shaotian: *broke through the fourth wall* YOU! You indecisive damned fangirl! You let me down again! Even my captain and the damn Zhou Zekai got a turn but me!? What do I get?! Where's my turn!?**

 **Me: Huang Shaotian!? How did you get here!?**

 ***A spatial cracks appeared and a beautiful lady with a dark and somewhat illusionary dress walked through* ?: Long time no see my dear host.**

 **Me: Space Queen!? You did this!?**

 **Space Queen: Yes... Amazing right?**

 **Me: Amazing your ass! Quick sent him back!**

 **Huang Shaotian: *inhaling deeply* Ican'tbelieveyouactuallydidthistomeI'myourfavouriteright?right?youfightme!-**

 **ZAP**

 **Me: fiuh~ I'm sorry Shaotian...**

* * *

Dear Master

Chapter 2: The Avatars.

The light hasn't even subsided but no one can close their eyes. Everyone is too shocked senseless at the sight in front of them.

Directly in front of them is each of their really familiar... Avatar.

Their beloved Avatar.

And those supposedly unliving avatars are standing directly in front of them in all their glory.

"W-what?! A-a-a... Troubling Rain?" Huang Shaotian's eyes are wide, his mouth can't utter any other words. The avatar before him curled his lips smugly.

"What kind of sorcery is this?" Han Wenqing astonishedly stared at the aloofly standing Desert Dust.

"I must be dreaming..." Su Mucheng murmured.

"Wh-why is it you...?" Zhang Jiale gasped at the sight of avatar in front of him... Thousand Dazzling Blossoms

Chu Yunxiu's eyes rolled backward and her body went limp. Windy Rain quickly caught her falling form tenderly.

"Master!" Windy Rain cried out with soft masculine voice that have a hint of feminine tenderness. His eyes filled with panic as he checked Chu Yunxiu's entire being.

Windy Rain's yell and Chu Yunxiu's predicament instantly broke the surreal atmosphere where everyone couldn't even breath properly.

"Yunxiu!/YunYun!" Every players exclaimed in worry but no one dared to move.

"Master! Master?! Master Yunxiu!" Windy Rain shook Chu Yunxiu's body rapidly in panic.

"Is she still alive?" Troubling Rain asked to check the condition.

"Of course she's alive! Shut the hell up now!" Windy Rain growled before turning back toward Chu Yunxiu with ached expression.

"What's going on?" Yu Wenzhou crinkled his brows and took a step back from the slyly smiling Swoksaar. He's struggling to think clear right now but he can't! How the hell he should think clearly when the supposedly unreal game avatars are standing before them alive and kicking. On the other hand his long time crush is pinned to the ground by an avatar with extremely ambigous position, he just can't think straight!

"My, my..." Swoksaar covered his smirk with his wide sleeve, his voice low but have a hint of Yu Wenzhou's gentleness.

"Greetings, master." Vaccaria took the lead and bowed down to Wang Jiexi with solemn smile.

"Master MuMu!" Dancing Rain cheerfully jumped and waving to Su Mucheng, her voice is soft and melodious like Su Mucheng. Su Mucheng almost passed out.

"Best regard," Sobbing Ghost smiled. The avatars began to randomly started their greetings

"Everyone, do it properly like Vaccaria..." One Autumn Leaf disdained.

"Master!" Everyone seems to remember their manner and bowed down in sync except Vaccaria who had done his greeting.

"I finally meet you in person, master! I always like to utter your repeated sentences and random skill names!" Troubling Rain quickly stepped up and holds Huang Shaotian's hands excitedly. His voice is awfully similiar to Huang Shaotian.

"You're as handsome as I expected you to~" Carved Ghost teasingly patted Wu Yuce's cheek. Her low voice almost masculine but have a great hint of feminity from her first master hence it's greatly alluring to hear.

"Darling, seriously." Sobbing Ghost chidded his lover with an exasperated sigh.

"Ah, ah, the others also come out..." Lord Grim cheerfully exclaimed before sighing ruefully, "How annoying..." he bluntly added.

"Lord Grim! We meet again!" Troubling Rain jumped, "Let's PK! PK! PK! PK! PKPKPKPKPK!" The Sword Saint unsheated his _real_ sword and start to waves it around. Huang Shaotian yelped and ducked down, covering his head timidly.

Lor Grim sighed and rolled his eyes, "I finally meet my master Ye in person and you asked me to PK _now?_ not a chance." Lord Grim said dismissively.

"So other than this moment we'll PK right?" Troubling Rain is not discouraged by the obvious dismissal.

"Later," Lord Grim dismiss him again before putting his entire attention on his dear master who's still laying on the floor below him.

"Master Ye, seeing you for real now is really a dream come true. May I say, I really love your slyness, cleverness, cunningness, astonishing mechanical skill, tactics, strategies, and most of all your beautiful voice," Lord Grim expressed whole heartedly, he used one hand to support himself while the other is clasping Ye Xiu's right hand... That's..

Their position is already scandalous enough. Now he's clasping Ye Xiu's hand while Ye Xiu is still having his back flat on the floor? Lord Grim, what are you trying to accomplish?

*swoosh*

Lord Grim swiftly opened the Thousand Chance Umbrella and an ear piercing *clang* resounded, his smile did not even falter. He shifted his umbrella to look at the expressionless One Autumn Leaf.

"What is it One Autumn Leaf? I would much prefer if your greeting is gentler..." Lord Grim stated

"Get off of him first, you shameless freelancer," One Autumn Leaf stomped toward them and raised his Evil Annihilation. The next movement is like a blurr to the players but they knew very much it's a fatal attack.

"Hey!" Han Wenqing exclaimed.

"Look out!" Su Mucheng shrieked. No one cared about Lord Grim, they're just scared for Ye Xiu who is still defenseless on the ground.

Once again the opened umbrella obstruct One Autumn Leaf beautifully. "Hehe, Evil Annihilation is better than the last time I encountered it..." Lord Grim commented flatteringly but his eyes glanced toward One Autumn Leaf in provocative way...

One Autumn Leaf took a step back and pulled his left hand, dozens of illusionary beautiful petals materialized on his palm. Falling Flower Palm.

"Get off!" One Autumn Leaf roared. His left palm thrusted forward, determined to push Lord Grim off of Ye Xiu.

Lord Grim's kind smile faltered. He yanked Ye Xiu off of the ground and changed the umbrella's direction to face the Falling Flower Palm.

"Smart..." One of the Master Tactician avatars, Life Extinguisher, softly commented.

With the help of the opened umbrella the air force that's received is more than enough to push Lord Grim to the other side of the room along with Ye Xiu.

One Autumn Leaf frowned, "You used the umbrella to receive more air force so you can fled further and recover outside my range," One Autumn Leaf muttered.

"Smart right?" Lord Grim boasted.

"Despicable. At least put down Master Ye. You dragged him into a trouble," One Autumn Leaf growled.

"The trouble first started from _you_. Why did you blame me?" Lord Grim demurely spun his umbrella before closing it.

Off to the side others are watching the exchange in interest,

"Go! One Autumn Leaf, don't lose! Lord Grim, keep going!" Dancing Rain passionately cheered for both. Simply because one is her partner since forever and the other is her original master's avatar too.

"So crude," Vaccaria commented.

"Put Ye Qiu down, oi!" Huang Shaotian yelled.

"How do you think?" Desert Dust asked Immovable Mountain.

"Let's see a bit more," Immovable Mountain answered.

"Wooohooo! Fight! Fight! Kill each other quick! I want to see blood!" Troubling Rain cheered madly.

It was at this time Chu Yunxiu regain back her consciousness, "en, where am I?" she murmured.

"Master Chu!" Windy Rain exclaimed delightfully and Su Mucheng immadiately went to their side.

"YunYun, are you feeling fine?" Su Mucheng asked, intent to get out from the crazy atmosphere.

"No... I'm seeing Windy Rain alive and kicking before me MuMu, what should I do?" Chu Yunxiu questioned. Su Mucheng is stumped.

"Master, I'm real. I'm really here..." Windy Rain brought Chu Yunxiu's hand to touch his cheek.

Chu Yunxiu blanked... "... Eh, alright. I can live with that," Chu Yunxiu nodded.

"You accept it just like that?" Su Mucheng asked incredulously. Even now, she herself still can't accept the avatars are real life here.

"MuMu, I'm a girl of dream. Transmigration novels are not that rare." Chu Yunxiu solemnly stated whilst rubbing Windy Rain's cheek.

"But you fainted!" Su Mucheng accussed.

"It's a process to accept everything." Chu Yunxiu brushed it off. She then notices the noisy hall and looked toward the crowdy scene.

"What's happening? Was someone fighting?" Chu Yunxiu asked the situation and Windy Rain helps her up.

"It's... One Autumn Leaf and... Lord Grim," Su Mucheng said relucantly.

It was at the moment where Lord Grim directed his umbrella gun-form toward One Autumn Leaf whilst One Autumn Leaf also pointed his battle spear toward Lord Grim.

""Die!"" Both exclaimed.

"Wait," Ye Xiu who was still in Lord Grim's arm immadiately struggled. He doesn't know about them but he want to stay alive! Lord Grim dropped Ye Xiu unceremoniously with a soft "Wait here master." before darted forward.

Gunshoots are heard and One Autumn Leaf disappeared from his position to appear mid air, raising his spear and slash downward to Lord Grim, who also dodged to the side.

As the fight continue, the avatars off to the side is making a barrier between the fight and the players.

"So I'm saying... The first thing we should do when meeting our dear master for the first time is to express our undying loyalty and all sunshine right?" Sobbing Ghost whispered to his lover.

Craved Ghost shrugged, "Boys will be boys..."

"Err... Guys stop. You're scaring the esteemed players..." Three Hits meekly shouted (almost a whisper actually) to the battling duo.

"Should I shoot them?" Thousand Dazzling Blossoms asked others' opinions.

"Someone stop them!" Wang Jiexi demanded.

Cloud Piercer wordlessly took the initiative before Thousand Dazzling Blossoms, *Bang* *Bang* his left handgun shooted toward Lord Grim whilst the other shooted toward One Autumn Leaf.

The battling avatars pulled back immadiately to avoid the terrifyingly precise shoots from the quiet (borderline mute) avatar.

"What the hell Cloud Piercer!?" One Autumn Leaf growled. His frustration grows even more as he saw Lord Grim immadiately retrieve Ye Xiu in his retreating route.

"You... Scared them..." Cloud Piercer squeezed out some words. Everyone went silent as they stared half-incredulously at Cloud Piercer who actually said some words

"... I was actually expecting a speech bubble to come up like usual..." Troubling Rain commented from the side and everyone almost laughed at that. Given how shy Zhou Zekai is, in the game he much prefers speech bubbles, despite in the game there's no voice-restriction.

One Autumn Leaf ignored them all to glare at Lord Grim, "Release my master, you dirty failure!" he yelled.

Lord Grim's smile faltered and everyone looked at One Autumn Leaf, gasping.

"I'm not a failure," Lord Grim's tone is surprisingly sharp in contrast to his earlier soothing and leisure tone.

At the sideline, the avatars watched in displeasure. "That's so rude," Vaccaria knitted his brows as he looks toward One Autumn Leaf.

"He become much more hot tempered recently," Desert Dust remarked.

Cannot withstanding the thick and heavy atmosphere Dancing Rain stepped forward. "Hey, hey guys, calm down..." her voice pierces through the tense atmosphere softly.

"Guys, I think that's enough for the greeting hehe," Dancing Rain softly laughed but neither Lord Grim or One Autumn Leaf seems to acknowledge her.

"Okay, let's not fight anymore." growing annoyed at being ignored, Dancing Rain loudly declared. She cheered at first just because she thought it was fun and thought it's not a problem for them to fight a bit. But she never expect One Autumn Leaf would actually said something taboo like that.

"We're all friends here, remember? I'm One Autumn Leaf's partner, Lord Grim is being played by One Autumn Leaf's _ex_ -owner, gather from our owners' relationship it could be said One Autumn Leaf and Lord Grim are half-brothers right?" Dancing Rain began to stupidly pull a line. Trying to negate both sides' enmity.

""No way,"" both interjected.

Lord Grim snorted, "Half-brother? He's more like ex-lover of my dear beloved master..." Lord Grim said, "Just go to your new master and be more fillial!" he added a salt on One Autumn Leaf's wound.

Right after Lord Grim said that, One Autumn Leaf relucantly craned his neck to look at Sun Xiang who was also behind the protective barrier. One Autumn Leaf bitted his lips, he might be given to Sun Xiang with Ye Xiu's unwillingness but One Autumn Leaf can't deny Sun Xiang is a worthy master... He respect Sun Xiang but...

"I still love master Ye the most," One Autumn Leaf's declaration might be sounded childlike but that's only because he's really like a lost child without Ye Xiu's guidance.

The avatars shook their head, they understand One Autumn Leaf's sentiment but it's still somewhat hurtful to the current master no? They secretely looked at Sun Xiang who have a complicated expression on his face.

"But master Ye is mine now," Lord Grim raised his chin.

"Frivolous! You're not owning your master. Your master owns you!" One Autumn Leaf snapped.

"You guys, shut up! I can't think properly if you two keep fighting over _me_ and yells at each other!" Ye Xiu snapped furiously, all trace of the earlier daze is gone. He was busy in clearing his mind which alternate between force-shut down and panic, hence he can't react a lot earlier but now he's really ticked because his two beloved avatars are screaming at each other. Whether this is a dream or not (which this absolutely _not)_

Surprisingly, the two avatars immadiately stopped and dropped their alert stance.

"I'm sorry master..." Lord Grim fiddled with the umbrella's handle.

"My apologize master Ye..." One Autumn Leaf also looked down and apologize. They're both very much like a pair of scolded children.

Off to the side, Chu Yunxiu sniffed alarming Windy Rain. "Oh my God..." she moaned. "It's canon... Lord Grim/Ye Qiu and One Autumn Leaf/Ye Qiu!" she gleefully murmured and put her face on Windy Rain's chest as she giggled madly.

Chu Yunxiu's soft exclamation resounded in the dead silent hall, barely audible but _still_ audible.

""...""

Everyone for once ignored the female god's weird tendecies in favor to take a breather as things finally calm down. Thanks to Ye Xiu's dignified tantrum, One Autumn Leaf and Lord Grim had settled down. The players looked at each other and once again inhaled deeply.

"Alright, can I panic now?" Fang Rui questioned loudly... Particularly to no one.

* * *

After things has been subdued. They're back to square one, they're _freaking out_. They can't believe their eyes and now is an appropriate time to settle this.

"Just, What is happening?" Han Wenqing demanded. Every players with the exception of Ye Xiu is hiding behind him, shamelessly using him as a meatshield, fighting to get the safest position.

Chu Yunxiu grew annoyed, "Why are you guys here anyway?! If you're a man step up and volunteer to be a meatshield!" She was hauled from her beloved Windy Rain's side and now the guys who hauled her are not even in front of her to protect.

"Sexist b*tch," Huang Shaotian murmured under his breath.

"Language!" Yu Wenzhou scolded with a hiss.

"I'm trying to assess the situation from a large view. And clerics stay behind the fighters." Zhang Xinjie reasoned to reply to Chu Yunxiu.

"The cleric is _him._ " Tang Hao blantantly pointed towards Zhang Xinjie's avatar, Immovable Mountain.

" _Shut up_ " Zhang Xinjie hissed to him.

"Seniors went first," Sun Xiang nudged Xiao Shiqin.

"Can we please calm down first?!" Xiao Shiqin whisper-yelled.

"They have... weapons..." Zhou Zekai meekly pointed out

"No shit sherlock!" Huang Shaotian shoots Zhou Zekai a glare.

"That's an obvious minus points for us." Wang Jiexi agreed.

"All of you, _shut up_ " Han Wenqing glared at them through his shoulder.

The avatars looked at each other as their masters quarelled, "How about it Immovable Mountain?" Desert Dust threw the question to his vice captain.

"I'm not one hundred percent sure..." Immovable Mountain frowned and said cautiously, it's so Zhang Xinjie-ish. Almost everyone rolled their eyes at this indecisive answer.

Swoksaar then stepped up slowly, making sure he's not scaring anyone. "If I may say... We should be the ones who ask that," he stated.

"How should we know!" from the players side, Huang Shaotian blurted out.

"You don't know?" Life Extinguisher frowned.

"We really don't know a thing!" Zhang Xinjie confirmed.

"But we also don't know anything about this," Troubling Rain said then shrugged to show he really is clueless.

"Actually, I know!" Lord Grim piped up. Everyone instantly blanked and looked at him... Expectantly.

Lord Grim only smiled and smoothen Ye Xiu's ruffled hair and Ye Xiu almost facepalmed... The others did facepalmed though.

Finally, from the avatars side, Desert Dust grew annoyed, "So? We're waiting for your explaination!" he yelled brutely.

"Aaah," Lord Grim straightened and rubbed his chin, "each esteemed players got an invitation right?" Lord Grim started.

Every players took out their invitation letter and nodded, "Yes," Yu Wenzhou confirmed.

"What's this got anything to do with us-no _you_ here?" Li Xuan asked.

"That's true, I don't have an invitation as I'm here only to escort." Zhang Xinjie voice out.

"What invitation?" Ye Xiu asked, tilting his head bewilderedly.

"This, we got an invitation to come here by various reason and stay for three days. I got invited for a witch converence. While the others got invited with reasons such as reunion or other converences" Wang Jiexi explained.

"Invitation? Reunion? I think I got such a thing for reunion too before I'm kidnapped," Ye Xiu recalled.

"Really?" Su Mucheng touched her cheek in concern.

"Yeah, but I ignored it. I'm busy after all, who cares about reunion? Moreover, three days at that?" Ye Xiu carelessly stated. Every players looked at him disgruntedly.

"But..." Ye Xiu trailled off, "After I ignored it, my old pack of cigarettes misteriously empty and I went out to buy more before I got knocked out..." Ye Xiu furrowed his brows at the seriousness of situation.

"This..." every players' hearts sank they looked at each other in dismay and depression... This is a planned one isn't it?

"Yes!" Lord Grim interjected, "Three days is the deadline!" Lord Grim stated.

"We'll stay here for three days!" Lord Grim finished.

"I see..." Life Extinguisher murmured.

"So, we're staying here three days without foods and drinks?" Wu Yuce asked. Isn't it asking them to die?!

"Don't worry. We, the avatars, are stocked with foods and drinks in our inventories," Lord Grim stated. Every avatars opened their inventories under the players' astonished gazes. And true to Lord Grim, their normally empty inventories are filled with foods and drinks, in fact there's so many of it.

"My, whoever did this they're so thoughtful," Swoksaar smiled sardonically.

"Master, here!" Troubling Rain tossed Huang Shaotian a canned drink which caught beautifully.

"And we don't have any intention to hurt you," One Autumn Leaf stepped up just to confirm. Everyone nodded, one side in affirmation and the other is understandingly.

"Alright, three days just stay here, and we got food. " Li Xuan muttered

"Alright, easy enough I guess" Fang Rui dusted himself.

"Three days stay with living game avatars with enough food to stay alive... Sure," Zhang Xinjie muttered sarcastly.

"Only three days. We have food. It's not that hard," Sun Xiang shrugged but just after he said this a blurr of shining silver whizzed past beside his head, shaving a slight strand of his blonde hair. Sun Xiang's pupils constricted.

"LOOK OUT!" One Autumn Leaf instantly appeared behind his current master and spun his battle spear, numerous ear piercing *clang* resounded and many throwing daggers got knocked aside.

"Careful!" Troubling rain moved and yanked Huang Shaotian out of the way with his left hand whilst his right moved in a lightning-like speed with his his sword and knocked countless blades heading their way.

Shrieks resounded and the ceilings formed countless sharp icebolts, Swoksaar raised his hand and a black hole-like thing appeared to shield and cover until a certain space. Vaccaria shoots up to cover the rest, firing several spells along the way.

"Ah!" Vaccaria stopped and fled back down as suddenly a giant iceball appeared like a meteor from the ceilings. Every long distant- fighters raised their weapons to point at the incoming giant iceball whereas the ghosblade duo made several boundaries to buff them up.

"Fire!" Vaccaria ordered, and a spectacular scene filled with many colours exploded, bombarding the iceballs which quickly erroded.

Desert Dust jumped with the help of Windy Rain, the already weakened iceball immadiately punched with his fiery fist and crashed into several smaller pieces. The avatars below immadiately ushered their master under the tables.

After the chaos subsided everyone blankly stared at Lord Grim who leisurely stood there with his umbrella shielding him and Ye Xiu.

"Oops, I forgot. ' _Try to stay alive,'_ is the P.s," Lord Grim added sheepishly.

A tick appeared on everyone's temples.

"Damn You Lord Grim!" Just after they yelled this the space around began to distorting, everyone blanked.

They're in for a dangerous game...

* * *

 **In my draft it's full of 'YX' 'HS' 'HW' 'ZZ' 'TDB' 'OAL' 'LG' etc.**

 **The voice alternate, if the avatars have more than one master, they'll usually a mix between the current and then master. But they can also chose to have whichever voice, like Dancing Rain, she have a completely same voice like Su Mucheng.**

 **Their personality, I also grabbed it from their masters. Lord Grim is all smile and soothing... Like Su Muqiu but he also have Ye Xiu's calmness and shamelessness (of course...)**

 **One Autumn Leaf is originally have a very similiar personality with Ye Xiu but having Sun Xiang become his current master, he become much more hot tempered (just like Desert Dust claimed).**

 **Dancing Rain is a very cheerful girl who can't stand a very heavy atmosphere and don't like being ignored. She's a bit an airhead when it came to negate people.**

 **Desert Dust is actually the same as Han Wenqing but more... Stubborn. Those who are still with their original master will have the same personality as their master, only a bit more... I'll add a bit more personality.**

 **Three Hits too, I just changed the timeline FYI, I made this in the middle of summer transfer and Tang Hao had transfered. Three Hits is still having Lin Jingyan's meek personality because he's not owned by Tang Hao that long.**

 **Craved Ghost is owned by Yuce for quite a bit time... It's since the 2nd season, whereas her original owner gave it to Wu Yuce...**

 **You might notice Swoksaar is more to Wei Chen, sly and cunning, rather than to Yu Wenzhou's gentle and kind personality. Because when I see him in the donghua he struck me as a sly and sinister one who likes to see other struggles... Man, Wei Chen clearly know how to make an avatar**

 **Why I was so long to update this? Because the characters are TOO MUCH! I'M REGRETTING SO MANY CHARACTERS HERE! I was like... "So, which one should do a dialogue now?" then to "Alright... Is this dialogue match the personality? Hmmm... No,"**

 **In the end Zhou Zekai doesn't get a dialogue nor screen time in the first half of chapter... I can't find it appropriate for him to say anything other that usual peanut gallery... Like "gasp.." "look out..." but that still won't make an impact as he's too much a reserved man! Dammit Zhou Zekai!**

 **Oh, AND I GET RID OF YANG CONG! Yeah, I'm sorry fans... This fic already has too much character that I need to babysit. Getting rid of two is already good enough.**


End file.
